The loner devil
by kumbangsetan
Summary: Reinkarnasinya makhluk penyendiri ke dunia iblis melewati rintangan demi rintangan dengan mata busuknya. Ooc (hachiman) AU kemungkinan meningkat menjadi M, akan ada element fate namun hanya sedikit. Kurang lebih alex kayak di cover. Game : toram
1. Chapter 1

New life

Reinkarnasi suatu konsep tidak masuk akal dimana kau akan dilahirkan kembali setelah kematian. Aku tidak terlalu religius yah.. Walaupun beberapa kesempatan aku biasa pergi ke kuil untuk meminta berkah bisa dibilang aku pergi ke kuil karena ada keinginan tersendiri. Jadi kalian tahu betapa terkejutnya aku setelah tahu tiba-tiba aku berada di tempat tidak kuketahui dengan tubuh yang juga tidak kuketahui.

Namaku adalah hikigaya hachiman penyendiri veteran yang sudah melewati banyak sekali pertempuran. Pertempuran terakhir membuatku kalah telak walaupun begitu aku berhasil bertahan dari serbuan demi serbuan musuh . Aku terjebak yah ..walaupun harus nya aku sadar itu hanyalah sebuah jebakan namun Perasaan ku berkata lain. Hasilnya?. Aku kalah dan diserang dari berbagai sudut oleh musuh-musuh ku. Ternyata memang benar musuh alami bagi penyendiri adalah manusia-manusia sosialis. Bahkan veteran seperti ku saja kalah oleh mereka.

"alexander-sama tuan besar memanggil mu! "

"baik. Aku akan kesana sebentar lagi. "

Hmm. ..kenapa? Kalian bertanya kenapa dia memanggil ku alexander bukan hikigaya atau hachiman melainkan alexander. Untuk mengatahuinya mari kita kembali 2 minggu yang lalu.

...

"Onii-chan kenapa kau pergi sangat awal upacara pembukaan masih 2 jam lagi bukan "

"siapa bilang aku akan ke sekolah . Aku ingin ke arcade untuk bermain sebentar kakak tersayangmu ini bosan dirumah karena vita-chan kesayangannya rusak "

"Onii-chan jangan-jangan kau sudah bosan dengan adik kecil manismu ini. Sungguh kejam setelah bosan dengan ku kau berniat pergi mencari mangsa lain. Tapi jika ini keinginan mu komachi rela melepaskan ku. Ah... Kata-kata tadi meningkatkan poin komachi. "

"apa maksudmu meningkatkan kata-kata mu tadi menurukan point mu sampai ke -100 . Terlebih apa kau pikir ada wanita yang mau bersamaku dengan mata seperti ini"

"hmm... Kodok? "

"oy itu sudah berbeda jenis kau tahu"

"terserah lah. Oh iya onii-chan setelah pulang dari sekolah bisakah kau membeli sayur dan makanan persediaan di kulkas sudah habis. "

" hmm... Baiklah. Kau menginginkan sesuatu untuk makan malam? "

"kalau begitu onii-chan bisa buatkan kaarage untukku? "

"kaarage huh... Well kenapa tidak"

"Terimakasih onii-chan komachi sungguh sangat cinta padamu"

"Ya... Ya.. Ya... Onii-chan juga sayang padamu"

"uwah... Datar sekali"

"kalau begitu aku pergi "

"oh.. Iya hati-hati di jalan"

Alasan ku pergi ke arcade hanyalah kebohongan belaka . Alasanku sebenarnya adalah ingin membuat hubungan lebih awal dengan orang lain oleh karena itu aku pergi ke sekolah lebih awal dari orang lain. Walaupun aku sering menyangkalnya tapi aku tahu jauh di lubuk hatiku aku menginginkan suatu hubungan dengan orang lain. Keinginan untuk memahami, keinginan untuk menyadari, keingin untuk merasakan apa yang dia rasakan. Sebuah keegoisan menjijikkan dariku tapi walaupun begitu aku ingin mencarinya. Semustahil apapun itu aku ingin berjuang mendapat kan nya .itu adalah keinginan ku sesuatu yang genuine.

Dengan sepeda spesial ku aku mulai menyusuri jalan demi jalan sampai akhirnya aku berada di 2 tikungan sebelum sma sobu. Sebuah sma dimana dari seluruh angkatan smp ku hanya 3 orang yang diterima dengan diriku menjadi 4.

Tapi tentu saja dunia ini takkan membiarkan penyendiri seperti ku bahagia tidak jauh dari tempat ku berada seekor anjing lepas dari ikatan pemiliknya dan secara tiba-tiba sebuah mobil melaju dengan cepat ke arah anjing itu. Tanpa kusadari tubuh ku sudah berlari menuju anjing itu .aku berhasil merangkul anjing nya namun aku masih terlalu lambat mobil itu pun menabrak tubuh.

BAM!

Itu yang kudengar sebelum tubuh ku melayang diudara dan kepalaku terbentur keras kearah aspal.

Aku bisa mendengar suara pecah dari kepalaku entah itu tengkorak ataupun otak aku tidak tahu. Benturan itu membuat kepalaku pusing. Darah segar keluar dari kepalaku namun entah kenapa aku tidak merasa kan sakit mungkin karena adrenalin . Aku terdiam selama satu menit di tanah kemudiam perlahan-lahan tubuhku mulai bangun. langkah demi langkah aku pergi menuju ke sepada yang kutinggal kan di tepi jalan. Tiba-tiba aku melihat wanita dengan rambut pink datang kerahku. Dia memegang tanganku secara tiba-tiba lalu mengatakan sesuatu

"...gu.. "

"ak... Kan...gil... Bulan"

"jan... ...rak"

Aku tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas kata-katanya . Dia terlihat panik dan air mata mangalir dari matanya.

Dia membaringkan ku ketanah mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya lalu pergi beberapa langkah dari tempat ku berbaring.

Tak lama berselang seorang wanita datang ke tempat ku namun kali ini berambut hitam. Dia juga mengatakan sesuatu namun aku tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa darinya.

Aku bisa mendengar suara sirine walaupun terdengar samar. Beberapa orang tiba-tiba mengangkatku lalu berkata hal yang sama terus-menerus.

Bertahan lah... Bertahan lah...

Seperti nya itu yang mereka katakan. Mataku terasa berat walaupun begitu aku berusaha tetap tersadar namun pada akhirnya aku menyerah dan memejam kan mataku.

Pada akhirnya itulah akhir dari kisah hikigaya hachiman tapi harusnya aku sadar bahwa dunia bangsat ini tidak akan melepaskan ku begitu saja. Aku dikirim ke neraka hanya saja berbeda dengan yang kubayangkan dengan tubuh baru dan juga nama baru tiba-tiba saja aku dimasukkan dengan paksa ke tempat ini.

flauros salah satu dari bangsawan besar dengan rank duke yang berhasil selamat dari great war. Aku sendiri tahu arti dari nama flauros mengingat aku sering membaca buku-buku. Aku pernah membaca buku mengenai ars goetia di dalamnya berisi berbagai nama-nama demon seperti baal, paimon, allocer dll. Flauros juga terdapat didalamnya.

Salah satu dari great duke of hell. Mempunyai 36 legion iblis di bawah kendali nya. Dia memberikan jawaban mengenai masa lalu, masa kini, dan masa depan namun dia harus masuk kedalam lingkaran sihir jika tidak jawaban yang dia berikan hanyalah jawaban-jawaban palsu.

Benar-benar seperti di masyarakat kau harus di paksa dahulu sebelum akhirnya kau mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

Cukup monolognya ayah sudah menungguku didalam jika aku tidak pergi secepatnya nya aku dipastikan mendapat hukuman berat.

"Kau akhirnya datang alexander "

"maaf sudah membuat mu menunggu lama ayah "

"kakak-kakak mu sudah pergi ke medan pertempuran melawan para iblis baru. Seharusnya 1 bulan yang lalu adalah giliranmu juga turun medan pertempuran namun sungguh sangat disayangkan sihir mu tidak berguna. Kau bahkan tidak bisa menggunakan sihir api kebanggaan clan flauros"

Uwah. .. Dia terlihat kesal tapi itu bukan salahku sihir ku berbeda dengan orang-orang yang ada di clan . Bukannya mahir dalam sihir api si alex ini lebih mahir dalam sihir ruang. Dia bisa teleportasi dari sisi satu ke sisi yang lain namun si alex ini pemalas bukannya meningkatkan kemahiran nya dia lebih suka main dengan wanita-wanita di luar walaupun dia terlalu penakut untuk melakukan hubungan badan. Oleh karena itu dia hanya bisa teleport sejauh 10-50 meter jadi jujur saja kemampuan ini sungguh tidak berguna.

"Oleh karena itu aku akan mengirim mu ke salah satu wilayah ku untuk mengelolanya "

Dia memberikan ku sebuah peta dengan tanda x di salah satu tempat .

Ahh... Sialan dia memberikan ku tempat terburuk yang dikelilingi hutan dengan hewan berbahaya terlebih lagi tempat itu berada di perbatasan antara iblis baru dan lama yang sedang beperang .

Sudah kuduga dimanapun diriku berada dunia ini benar-benar ingin membuat ku sengsara


	2. Chapter 2

New life (2)

Flauros yang tadinya salah satu great duke of hell terimakasih karena ayah ku charles fauros. Posisi clan flaros menurun drastis walaupun masih dianggap salah satu duke namun itu hanya dari nama saja dari sudut kemampuan flauros sudah turun sangat jauh. Dalam great war, melawan fallen, malaikat, dan juga naga yang tiba-tiba saja mengamuk. Ayah ku kehilangan 80% legion yang ada di bawah kendalinya sehingga hanya tersisa sekitar 10 legion. Walaupun hasil perang bisa dibilang seri namun kerusakan yang terjadi kepada clan flauros sangatlah besar sehingga untuk kembali ke masa Jaya mereka memerlukan waktu yang lama .

Saat itulah Ayahku berencana menikah dengan wanita dari clan lain.

Quintzell bukanlah clan besar mereka hanyalah clan kecil yang selamat dari perang besar . mereka tidak menakutkan akan tetapi kemampuan mereka sangat berguna dalam berbagai situasi. Teleportasi clan Quintzell berada diatas sihir teloportasi clan lain mereka dapat berteleportasi kemanapun kaki mereka pernah melangkah. Semakin hebat sihir mereka semakin cepat dan jauh mereka dapat berteleportasi.

Vanessia Quintzell adalah salah satu anggota clan yang mempunyai kemampuan diatas rata-rata dia bisa berteleportasi sejauh 20+km hanya dengan waktu 1,5 detik dan dapat membawa beban seberat 500 kg cukup pantas dikatakan bahwa vannesia adalah salah satu prodigy yang ada pada clan Quintzell. Oleh karena itu ayah ku tertarik untuk menikahinya dengan kemampuan api Flauros yang kuat ditambah kemampuan Quintzell yang cukup merepotkan tidak dapat dibayangkan monster apa yang akan lahir diantara mereka.

Tak lama kemudian vanessia menikah dengan ayahku charles namun pernikahan mereka tidak dilandasi Cinta atau kasih sayang melainkan hanya karena keharusan. Ayah adalah seorang jenderal fanatik dia tidak peduli akan Cinta atau kasih sayang yang ada di kepalanya hanyalah harga diri dan kehormatan cara pikir seperti itulah yang membuat dia kehilangan sebagian besar legion miliknya.

Kehidupan mereka berjalan secara normal walaupun tidak ada kasih sayang mereka masih sadar akan tanggung jawab masing-masing sampai akhirnya vannesia melahirkan 3 putra

Daniel flauros

Camien flauros

Alexander flauros

Daniel dan Camien memiliki 2 jenis sihir yaitu api dan teleportasi sehingga mereka menguasai sihir yang cukup menakutkan dimana semua sihir api yang mereka keluarkan secara tiba-tiba bisa menyerang musuh dari sudut yang tidak biasa terimakasih karena sihir teleportasi yang mereka punya.

Sedangkan diriku sihir yang kubisa hanya satu yaitu teleportasi jika dibandingkan dengan kedua kakakku aku hanyalah iblis gagal oleh karena itu ayah sering melihat sinis kearah ku. Namun walaupun begitu ibuku vannesia tidak menyerah denganku dia selalu memberiku kasih sayang dan bantuan terus-menerus. Dia mengajarkan sihir teleportasi kepadaku walaupun aku bodoh dalam sihir dia selalu berkata padaku jangan menyerah saat aku gagal dalam pelajaran nya.

Hari-hari yang ku habiskan dengan ibuku begitu damai walaupun ayah jarang sekali bertemu denganku tapi ibu selalu ada bersama ku . Namun hari damai itu harus berakhir. Perang sipil terjadi antara dua kubu iblis lama yang ingin melanjutkan perang melawan fallen dan malaikat. melawan iblis baru yang sudah muak dengan peperangan dan mencari kedamaian.

Ayah ku tanpa pikir panjang masuk ke kubu iblis lama karena dia pikir dengan bersama mereka kejayaan clan flauros akan kembali lagi namun ibu berpikiran berbeda dia ingin masuk ke kubu iblis baru karena dia juga sudah muak dengan peperangan. Oleh karena itu ibu berencana pergi dari rumah dan meminta perlindungan dari kubu iblis baru.

Rencana untuk pergi dari rumah sudah siap ibu memerintah kan ku untuk diam di kamar dan keluar saat 3 ketukan dari pintu tepat pukul 12 malam namun semalaman aku menunggu tidak ada pesan dari ibuku hingga saat pagi tiba kudapati ibuku terkurung di penjara bawah tanah. Tanpa diduga daniel mengkhianati ibu dan memberitahu semua rencananya kepada ayah . Sampai ketika jam 12 tiba ibu tertangkap dan di jebloskan kedalam penjara.

Aku tidak bisa melawan ayahku sesayang apapun aku pada ibuku rasa takutku kepada ayah lebih besar lagi. Oleh karena itu aku mencoba menolong ibu secara diam-diam aku meracuni beberapa penjaga lalu membayar orang untuk mengeluarkan ibu dari penjara namun takdir berkata lain ibu kembali tertangkap dan esoknya didepan rakyat banyak dia di eksekusi. Karena kebodohan ku dan juga karena pikiran bahwa aku bisa membebaskan nya ibu berakhir dengan kematian. Jika saja aku tidak berpikiran bahwa aku bisa menyelamatkan nya pasti dia masih hidup walaupun berada di penjara dia masih akan hidup .

5 tahun telah berlalu sejak kematian ibuku 2 minggu yang lalu Daniel dan camien sudah diwajibkan untuk ikut berperang begitu juga denganku 2 minggu ke depan. Tapi aku yakin aku tidak akan diturunkan ke medan perang berbeda dengan kakakku aku sama sekali payah dalam pertarungan entah itu secara fisik ataupun menggunakan otak. Strategi ku selalu di hancurkan mereka berdua dalam sekali Serang. Namun walaupun begitu kemampuan ku untuk memanajemen wilayah lebih Bagus dari mereka berdua oleh karena itu aku yakin ayah akan mengirim ku ke salah satu wilayahnya daripada ikut berperang.

"Alex-sama. Silahkan dinikmati tehnya"

"terima kasih ruby teh ini begitu manis sama seperti wajahmu. "

"alex-sama kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutmu manis seperti biasanya"

Setelah kematian ibu aku menjadi lebih sering ke tempat hiburan seperti ini dikelilingi banyak sekali wanita membuat kepalaku menjadi tenang. Seperti yang kuduga harem memang menyenangkan.

Sampai sekarang ayah tidak pernah memarahiku atas hal yang kulakukan entah karena dia tidak peduli atau karena dia memang butuh bantuan ku. Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Tapi tidak seperti ayahku Daniel dan camien selalu mengejekku tentang kegiatan ku ini mengatakan bahwa hidupku ini tidak berguna dan lebih baik jika aku mati saja. Hubungan antara kami bertiga memang tidak akur mereka berdua memiliki pandangan seperti ayah sedangkan aku tidak terlalu peduli mengenai harga diri maupun kehormatan. Sering aku berpikir untuk membalas dendam namun tentu saja aku tidak bisa Daniel mempunyai reputasi yang besar dan masuk di 10 peringkat iblis terkuat. Sedangan aku walaupun aku bangsawan di mata mereka aku tidak lebih dari rakyat jelata.

Sesampai nya aku dirumah seperti biasa aku langsung pergi ke kamar. Sejak kepergian kakakku ayah sudah tidak lagi ikut makan denganku karena dalam pandangannya aku hanyalah anak yang bisa mengurus wilayah tidak kurang dan lebih jadi dia lebih melihatku sebagai pelayan.

"alexander-sama saya membawakan makanan anda"

"Maria kah masuklah pintunya tidak ku kunci "

Maria pelayan dari keluarga flauros dengan rambut hitam dan mata ruby dia masuk lalu menaruh makanan di meja setelah itu dia pergi tanpa seucap kata pun kepadaku.

Terbiasa dengan sikap nya aku langsung makan. makanan yang ada di meja. baru saja beberapa suap tenggorokan ku terasa sakit tiap detik pikiran ku semakin kabur pada akhirnya aku kesadaran ku hilang tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi.

Setelah kematian alexander sebuah cahaya masuk ke dalam tubuh nya tubuh yang tadinya sudah tak bernyawa mulai bergerak kemudian perlahan mata nya terbuka dia mulai melihat sekitar dan dia pun berkata.

"Woy apa-apaan ini "


	3. Chapter 3

Departure

Bangun di tempat asing secara tiba-tiba setelah kau sadar seharusnya sudah mati itu pengalaman yang aneh. Terlebih saat kau sadar bahwa tubuh mu berbeda dari yang biasanya. Rambut pirang dengan mata ruby yang menyala dengan baju seperti bangsawan yang ada di buku. Itulah keadaan yang saat itu ku alami.

Sungguh apa-apaan situasi seperti ini. Apakah ini balasan para dewa karena aku hanya datang kepada mereka pada saat aku punya masalah ataupun kemauan atau karena masyarakat di sekitar ku sangat membenciku sampai-sampai mereka berharap aku tidak masuk surga dan dipaksa dihidupkan kembali ke tubuh orang yang tak kukenal.

Sigh. ... Tenang hikigaya ambil nafas lalu keluarkan tidak ada gunanya emosi pertama cek dulu keadaan yang sedang kau alami. Diluar terlihat gelap cek, makanan yang seperti nya berbahaya cek, kasur di pinggir tembok cek, apalagi yang harus ku cek tempat ini sangat terbatas hanya kasur, buku, dan meja makan tidak kurang dan lebih. Peduli setan lah lebih baik tidur lalu berpikir lagi nanti pagi.

...

...

...

...

Gua gak bisa tidur!

Back to present.

Itu yang kualami saat datang ke tempat ini. Jujur saja panggilan alexander masih terdengar asing di telinga ku bahkan setelah 2 minggu datang ke tempat ini. Beruntung aku mendapat ingatan alexander terima kasih karena nya aku tidak terlalu bersikap aneh walaupun komunikasi dengan para pelayan sedikit agak canggung. Tapi untung saja si alex ini sama seperti ku dia juga penyendiri sehingga para pelayan menganggap ku hanya sedang membuat trik lain untuk merayu di tempat hiburan. Terimakasih alex kebodohan mu telah menyelamatkan ku walaupun kau adalah aib bagi penyendiri karena lari dari kenyataan dan pergi ke pelukan wanita. Telebih apa-apaan kata-kata mu itu "minuman ini semanis wajahmu " aku yakin ruby yang kau sebut itu sedang menahan tawa saat kau mengatakan hal itu. Jangan percaya kepada wanita hanya karena dia tersenyum ataupun baik kepadamu karena sebenarnya mereka hanya sedang mempermainkan perasaan mu. Sumber diri bukan maksudku temanku. Hmm... Memang bodoh temanku jatuh hanya karena hal sepele seperti itu. Tunggu sejak kapan aku punya teman.

"alexander-sama kereta nya sudah siap"

"tunggu sebentar aku akan kesana "

Kereta kuda dengan penjaga sekitar 5-7 orang dan tentu saja mereka iblis. Sungguh saat pertama kali aku sadar kalau aku ini iblis aku terkejut sampai membuat beberapa pelayan dan penjaga panik. Apakah dewa sangat membenciku sehingga dia mereinkarnasi kan diriku sebagai iblis. Atau memang ini sudah hukuman bagiku

Jika ada yang kubenci dari perjalanan di dunia ini adalah memakan waktu yang sangat lama sudah 4 hari kami pergi sampai saat ini kami hanya baru setengah jalan. Apa-apa an kecepatan ini kami hanya berjalan sampai sore saat malam mulai menyiapkan tenda terlebih makanan yang disajikan begitu hambar tapi sepertinya lebih baik daripada daging keras yang para penjaga itu makan aku pernah mencoba satu rasa daging itu sangat asin sampai-sampai aku tak kuat memakannya lagi.

Terlebih tidur di alam liar sungguh tidak nyaman tidak jarang kepalaku kepentok batu pernah sekali tidur di kereta hasil nya aku jatuh dari tempat duduk dan terbetur ke alas. Ah! Aku rindu kereta listrik, mobil dan sepedaku terlebih lagi aku ingin Vita chan ku kembali!

Sekarang hari ke 6 jadi tinggal menunggu esok hingga aku sampai ke wilayah charles. Tapi kenapa aku berlari di tengah pekatnya malam di temani oleh 3 hewan yang mirip wolverine mengejar ku. Kalian para penjaga tak berguna kalian sudah di bayar untuk melindungi ku jadi lakukan tugasmu dengan benar.

Ooh didepan ada pohon [teleportation] . Terlebih juga kenapa kalian mengejarku daging ku sedikit. Ooh didepan ada jurang [teleportation] . Jadi berhenti mengejarku dan lawan para penjaga ku bajingan. Ooh didepan ada 1 wolverine [teleporta-]. Wuah bangsat

 **[Menunduk]**

Entah siapa itu tapi tanpa sadar aku mengikuti omongannya

[ **Berpindah tempat 10 langkah kebelakang]**

Aku mengikuti omongan nya lagi dan mendapati 3 wolverine menyerang ditempat ku sebelumnya

"baiklah sekarang apa? "

[ **apa? Tentu saja melawan mereka]**

"lalu bagaimana cara nya aku menghadapi mereka"

 **[Tentu saja dengan sihirmu]**

"Hey bodoh asal kau tahu saja sihirku hanya teleportasi tidak ada sihir lain lagi"

[ **Sigh…inilah mengapa aku benci berurusan dengan anak kecil]**

" Oy aku bisa mendengar mu daripada itu bantu aku keluar dari situasi ini"

 **[Ikuti saja kata-kata ku kau sudah mengerti teori tentang mana dan lainnya bukan]**

"Ya… aku mengerti tentang itu semua dan juga aku sudah menciptakan trigger untuk mengeluarkan sihirku"

 **[Kalau begitu lebih mudah ucapkan trace on lalu bayangkan kau menggenggam pedang di kedua tangan mu . Tentang pedang apa yang keluar itu adalah urusan ku]**

"trace on"

Aku bisa merasa kan mana milikku diserap namun mana yang diambil tidak lah terlalu banyak. 2 buah pedang dengan warna putih dan hitam muncul di kedua tanganku

"oke lalu? "

 **[serbu dan lawan mereka]**

"Oke akan ku la...oy kau gila ya. Menyerang kedepan secara terang-terangan kau ingin aku menjadi makanan malam mereka! "

[ **Tenang saja aku akan membantu]**

Belum sempat aku menjawab salah satu monster sudah menuju kearahku

"Ahh... Sialan. Ini dia sekarang atau tidak selamanya"

[ **Mundur satu langkah, menunduk lalu ayunkan tangan kanan mu keatas]**

Aku mengikuti arahan nya lalu tanpa kusadari tangan monster itu sudah hilang satu tanpa menunggu jawabannya aku langsung menancapkan pedang satunya ke arah jantung monster itu.

[ **Bagus dalam hitungan ketiga gunakan teleportasi keatas lalu ayunkan kedua tangan mu kebawah. 1...2...3 sekarang!]**

Seperti yang dia beritahu monster kedua jatuh dengan luka sobekan bagian tubuhnya begitu pula dengan monster ketiga tak lama setelah aku mengalahkan monster kedua.

[ **MENUNDUK!]**

Aku tidak sempat mengikuti perintah nya karena secara tiba-tiba sebuah tabrakkan mengenai tubuh ku .tubuhku terpental beberapa meter kebelakang ugh... Kurasa beberapa rusuk ku patah karena serangan tadi. Terlebih apa-apaan monster itu dia tidak mencakar ku melainkan memukul ku kau ini wolverine atau gaomon putuskan salah satu.

Setelah bangun aku bertanya pada dia yang memerintah ku dari tadi .

"sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?"

 **[Sekarang tergantung padamu. Aku takkan lagi memberikan mu arahan hidup dan mati ada di tangan mu sendiri]**

"Hah... Apa yang kau katakan sekarang berhenti bercanda dan bantu aku. Ah... Sialan"

Hey monster time up beri aku waktu sebentar. Terlebih apa-apaan cara bertarung kenapa kau menyerang ku dengan gaya tinju kau sungguh berpikir kalau kau ini gaomon. Ugh... Nice uppercut.

Jab, jab, hook kanan,hook kiri, uppercut, tendang. Oy petinju apa yang menggunakan kaki .

Ok fokus hachiman pikir kemana dia akan menyerang selanjutnya . Owh sepertinya bagian kanan aman. Fck clean hit. sial pukulan tadi mengenai bagian kanan wajahku. Tenang jangan panik hikigaya hachiman fokus kembali terhadap alur serangan dia ini seperti game pasti ada celah di setiap dia menyerang. Aku melompat ke kiri seperti dugaaan ku dia menggunakan hook kirinya dengan cepat aku menunduk namun tanpa ku duga dia menggunakan kaki kanan nya lalu menendang tepat kearah dadaku. Aku kembali terpental ke belakang namun luka kali ini sukses membuat ku memuntahkan darah. Sial dia petinju atau bukan kalau iya kenapa kau menggunakan kaki untuk menyerang jika ini pertandingan resmi kau sudah di diskualifikasi sejak tadi. Dengan menggunakan pikiran ku yang masih berjalan aku memilih opsi yang paling logis yaitu lari.

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga kembali ketempat para penjaga ku berada terlebih juga kemana suara yang tadi kalau kau memang ingin membantu ku bantu sampai aku sudah benar-benar selamat.

Tapi tentu saja monster itu tidak akan membiarkan ku lari begitu saja dia mengejar ku bahkan lebih cepat dariku. Sial menggunakan teleportasi juga percuma sekarang.

Bangsat . Bangsat. Bangsat. Bangsat. Bangsat. BANGSAT!

Dasar monster bangsat berhenti mengeja... Tunggu itu dia aku menemukan kelemahan nya

Aku membalikan badanku dan bersiap menerima serangan nya. aku bisa melihat pukulan nya dia akan menggunakan straight Tepat kearah wajahku dengan kecepatan nya sudah pasti jika dia berhasil mengenaiku aku akan langsung K.O tapi inilah yang ku tunggu sesaat sebelum pukulan itu mengenai ku aku menunduk tapi tentu saja seperti yang terjadi sebelumnya dia menggunakan kaki kanan nya untuk menendang ku dengan cepat aku mundur satu langkah ini lah kelemahan nya kaki kanan nya di lebih pendek dari kaki kirinya. Pada akhirnya kedua serangannya tidak mengenai apapun selain udara tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan aku menyerang kaki kirinya. Kehilangan satu-satunya tiang keseimbangan nya dia jatuh dengan cepat aku menyerang tepat di lehernya. Pada akhirnya monster itu mati setelah berusaha mati-matian menghirup udara.

 **[Owh... Kau berhasil selamat tidak kusangka]**

" kau kembali setelah kau membiarkan ku untuk mati"

 **[Membiarkan mu mati. Heh... Menyedihkan hanya melawan musuh seperti ini saja kau kesusahan ]**

"apa yang kau harapkan aku tiba-tiba mahir bermain pedang saat aku menggenggam pedang ditangan ku"

 **[Kita lanjutkan ini lain kali seseorang datang mencarimu]**

"ahh... Tunggu kau ini siapa "

 **[ hanya seorang pemanah tanpa nama]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Plan**

Hanyalah pemanah tanpa nama. Apa-apaan kata-kata nya mau bersikap keren kah atau mungkin dia kebanyakan nonton film drama sampai-sampai dia berkata seperti tadi.

 **[Oy aku bisa mendengarmu]**

"Hah..! Apa-apaan "

 **[Pikiran kita terhubung satu sama lain oleh karena itu aku bisa mendengar monolog-monolog tak berguna mu itu]**

"Oy apa maksudmu tidak berguna monolog-monolog ku itu seni bernilai tinggi bahkan nietzsche akan menghormati ku setelah tahu semua monolog ku"

 **[hah... Menghormati mu yang ada di mual setiap kali mendengar monolog yang tak berguna itu"**

"ok... Ok... Kau menang. bisakah kau diam sebentar lukaku yang tadi masih terasa sakit"

Aku bersandar pada pohon selama beberapa menit tidak tepat nya 1 jam sebelum para penjaga menemukan ku. Oy apa yang kalian lakukan kerjakan tugas kalian dengan benar .uang yang dikeluarkan untuk membayar kalian bukan terbuat dari daun. Tentu saja aku tak mengatakan itu kepada mereka walaupun begitu aku menatap kesal kearah mereka. Beruntung mereka merasa malu saat melihat aku menatap kesal .perjalanan kembali ke kereta hanya memakan waktu 20 menit lalu kenapa mereka butuh 1 jam untuk menemukan ku. Ini karena musuh mereka kuat kan Sehingga mereka telat menemukan ku. Mereka tidak bersantai setelah selesai bertarung karena mereka yakin aku sudah mati bukan. Ya kan. Oy jawab bangsat.

 **[Kau sadar kau bicara sendiri bukan]**

'Diem bangsat gua lagi kesel'

 **[Terserah kau saja]**

Sisa perjalanan sampai ke wilayah ku terisi dengan keheningan. situasi ini sudah biasa terjadi sejak keberangkatan ku pembantu ku jarang sekali berbicara padaku begitu juga para pengawal. Suatu hal yang Bagus bahwa aku ini seorang penyendiri.

 **[Baru kali ini aku mendengar orang bangga akan hal seperti itu]**

'bisakah kau diam sebentar aku sedang membuat karya seni ku'

Sampai dimana tadi. Oh ya. Penyediri memang.

"Tuan kita sudah sampai "

"hmm... "

Akhirnya sampai di wilayah ku. Tapi baru 5 menit aku melihat mereka aku yakin kalau aku pasti gagal memimpin mereka semua. Tidak ini bukan karena mereka terlihat lebih pintar dariku juga bukan karena mereka terlihat orang-orang yang yang terlalu hype sampai-sampai menganggu ku hanya dengan dekat dengan mereka. Tidak mata mereka sama seperti ku. Mati tanpa ada harapan untuk hidup. Jalan begitu sepi dengan beberapa orang duduk di pinggir jalan meminta sesuap makanan untuk hidup. Beberapa toko terlihat menjajakan dagangan mereka hanya saja dagangan yang mereka dagangkan sangat sedikit dan beberapa dagangan terlihat sangat buruk. Ini wilayah yang harus ku pimpin . Dari semua tempat yang hancur hanya satu rumah yang masih Bagus kondisi nya dan tentu saja rumah itu adalah tempat tinggal ku.

 **[Wow... Tempat ini terlihat Bagus. Rakyat yang terlihat lebih baik mati daripada hidup dan dipimpin oleh pemimpin yang dead inside]**

'oh... Archer kau kembali kupikir kau sudah mati karena tidak kuat melawan monolog-monolog punyaku. '

"alexander-sama ini adalah kamar tidur anda lalu disana adalah tempat kerja anda. Saya sudah menyiapkan beberapa pelayan untuk melayani anda,Mereka akan datang esok hari. Baiklah tugas saya sudah selesai karena nya saya akan kembali ke wilayah charles-sama"

Oy kau meninggal kan ku sendiri. Kau lihat seberapa matinya tempat ini bukan mana mungkin aku bisa memimpin tempat ini.

"kalau begitu saya pergi sekarang selamat siang, alexander-sama "

Ahh... Dia pergi begitu saja. Kau sadar aku ini masih dibilang atasan mu kan. Charles memang bodoh dalam memilih orang bagaimana orang seperti dia diperbolehkan kerja.

 **[Lebih baik kau memeriksa kerjaan mu sekarang]**

"Ahh... Kerja kah aku tidak ingin melakukan nya tapi... Hah... Baiklah kita selesaikan sekarang"

 **[Apa maksud mu kita kau lah yang harus mengerjakan nya sendiri ]**

"itu hanya kata kiasan"

Tidak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama lagi akhirnya aku dengan berat hati pergi ke ruangan "kerja"ku. Saat pintu terbuka pemandangan mengerikan menanti ku. Kertas dengan berbagai tumpukan menantiku seolah berkata cepat bakar **[kerjakan]** semuanya.

"aku menyerah peduli setan dengan membuat wilayah Makmur aku pergi dari sini"

Aku berbalik dan pergi dari tempat ini.

Sekarang aku berada diluar dan membuat rencana agar bisa pergi dari tempat terkutuk ini dengan uang yang diberikan charles aku bisa bertahan untuk beberapa tahun sekarang yang harus kulakukan adalah mencari penjaga untuk menemani ku pergi ke wilayah iblis baru dan memulai hidup baru dengan nama baru dandipastikan aku bisa hidup tenang dan bahagia.

"Ayah! Selamat datang"

"lihat apa yang ayah bawa"

"uwah... Makanan akhirnya kita bisa makan makanan selain daun "

Suara itu berasal dari rumah salah satu penduduk walaupun terdengar sangat bahagia namun makanan yang dibawa sang ayah berkata sebaliknya sayur-sayuran yang dia bawa ada beberapa bintik hitam terlihat jelas bahwa sayur-sayuran Akan busuk sebentar lagi. Dilain sisi aku bisa melihat beberapa orang terlihat iri dengan ayah itu sembari melihat anaknya yang menaruh tangan seakan-akan menahan lapar.

Ah... Berengsek.

Aku kembali dan pergi ke tempat yang menjadi tempat tinggal ku sambil mengutuk siapapun yang mengirim ku ketempat ini. Dan pada akhirnya aku sampai di tempat yang kusebut neraka bagi diriku.

"Hah... Oke ayo lakukan "

...…

Sudah 3 hari aku di tempat ini mensortir kertas-kertas sialan ini hal yang membuat ku kesal adalah kebanyakan dari semua kertas ini adalah permohonan pergi dari wilayah ku dari para bangsawan. Dan lebih berengsek nya sebelum aku menyetujuinya mereka sudah hilang duluan. Bajingan. Berberapa datang dari penduduk mengenai permasalahan yang mereka alami tapi sepertinya mereka sudah menyerah dan berhenti mengirim surat. Dan yang lebih membuat ku kesal adalah laopran keuangan dari daerah yang mereka pimpin itu palsu dan mereka dengan seenak nya mengambil dana yang harusnya masuk ke kantungku. Bangsat kalo begini bagaimana caranya aku bisa menstabilkan ekonomi di wilayah ini. Hah... Biarlah sekarang bagaiman caranya agar bisa menyediakan suplai makanan yang cukup. Haduh sialan ini seperti bermain Age of empires disaat yang lain sudah sampai di zaman maju kau masih ada di zaman batu.

[ **Gunakan saja rotasi tanaman]**

"Rotasi apa "

 **[kau tidak tahu?]**

"tidak. "

 **[Rotasi tanaman adalah... ]**

Archer menjelaskan semua yang dia tahu mengenai rotasi tanaman kepadaku dari hal yang mudah sampai hal yang rumit.

 **[kau sudah mengerti?]**

"Jadi maksudmu kita menanam secara bergiliran dalam satu lahan untuk mengembalikan nutrisi nitrogen begitu maksudmu . Tapi apa yang harus kita tanam terlebih dahulu. "

 **[Aku sarankan kentang selain cepat di panen kentang juga bisa jadi makanan pokok, lalu setelah itu kacang kedelai]**

"Kentang kah apakah kau tahu cara membuat mie dengan bahan kentang "

 **[Ya aku tahu memangnya kenapa]**

"tidak hanya bertanya saja"

Baiklah kita sudah menentukan rencana kedepan sisanya adalah meyakinkan warga agar mau menanam kentang dilahan mereka. Ada dua cara pemaksaan atau sukarela. Aku tidak mahir dalam urusan meningkatkan semangat oleh karena itu lebih baik cara pertama.

Setelah keluar dari rumah aku berjalan ke arah tempat dimana kebanyakan orang hindari. Yup aku berada di salah satu organisasi kriminal di tempat ini. Sialan kaki ku bergetar.

"hai... Nii-chan kau cukup berani datang ke tempat ini "

Seorang laki-laki dengan tubuh penuh dengan luka datang menghampiri ku. Jika ini aku yang dulu pasti aku akan langsung kabur saat ini. Tapi saat ini aku butuh kerja sama mereka.

"Panggilkan aku boss mu aku ingin berbicara dengan nya"

"ooh... Nii-chan kau berani juga ingin bertemu boss kami. Aahahah"

Berhenti memanggil ku Nii-chan aku ingin muntah mendengar itu darimu

"Flauros. Katakan padanya flauros ingin bicara dengannya"

"F... F... FLAUROS kau dari clan flauros maaf atas kelancangan ku dan mohon tunggu sebentar saya akan memanggil boss dahulu "

Ooh. .ternyata menggunakan nama keluarga cukup Bagus. Aku ingin tahu sejauh apa aku bisa memanfaatkan nama flauros.

"maaf, menunggu lama mohon ikuti saya"

Belum 5 menit dia sudah kembali dah menuntun ku ke suatu ruangan didalamnya seorang laki-laki duduk dengan santai. Dengan senyum dia memberikan ku teh dan mempersilahkan ku duduk.

"Maaf atas kelancangan sebelumnya kami akan pastikan dia menerima hukuman atas kelancangan nya"

"hmm.. Aku tidak keberatan "

Aku mengatakan nya sambil meminum teh yang disiapkan. Bangsat pait.

"maaf gula sedang langka sekarang mengingat kita sedang berperang "

"tidak perlu dipikirkan. Aku kesini ingin meminta tolong"

"minta tolong untuk"

"aku ingin agar kalian membuat semua penduduk untuk bertani dan menghancurkan semua tumbuhan yang mereka tanam jika belum masa panen. "

"maaf jika lancang tuan... "

"Alexander "

"tuan alexander tapi kenapa tidak meminta para bawahan mu saja"

"jangan bercanda mister... "

"Ryan"

"mister ryan para penduduk lebih takut kepada organisasi mu daripada tentu saja aku akan membayarmu"

Aku menaruh 1 kantung penuh emas di hadapannya.

"Lakukan apa yang kukatakan dan kerja sama kita akn terus berjalan"

Ayolah terima semua emas ini adalah 30% dari harta wilayah ku.

" aku menerimanya tapi jika boleh tahu mengapa anda melakukan ini bukankah masih ada cara lain"

" ya. memang tapi cara ini adalah cara paling cepat"

"anda sadar bukan jika dengan cara ini anda akan menjadi objek ketakutan dan kebencian"

"jika dengan benci dan takut padaku mereka bisa hidup dan wilayah ini masih bisa berjalan seperti wilayah lain itu bukanlah hal yang besar. "

Aku mendengar suara tawa. Suara yang awalnya kecil semakin lama semakin membesar dan tentu saja suara itu berasal dari orang didepanku.

"sungguh berbeda dengan rumor yang beredar benar-benar berbeda apa yang kulihat adalah laki-laki percaya diri dan pemberani bukan laki-laki penakut dan ragu-ragu apakah anda berubah atau memang ini rencana anda sejak awal. Sebenarnya anda ini siapa tuan alexander "

Dia mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan pandangan tanpa ketertarikan . Aku berdiri setalah meminum seteguk teh di depanku. Ah.. Pait.

"aku berterimakasih atas persetujuan mu mister ryan tapi masih banyak yang harus ku urus jadi pembicaraan hanya sampai disini terimakasih "

Aku berbalik dan pergi ke arah pintu. Aku yakin tindakan ku kali ini terlihat sangat keren tapi tentu saja pemikiran ku hancur seketika setelah mendengar ucapan Archer

 **[I'm Batman]**

Sialan aku benar-benar benci orang ini

…

Beberapa minggu telah berlalu sejak rencana ku dimulai setelah memberikan bibit kentang kepada para penduduk mereka mulai bertani. Banyak protes dari para penduduk karena banyak tumbuhan mereka yang di hancurkan secara paksa terlebih mereka tidak bisa mengatakan apapun karena ini perintah langsung dariku semua protes ini datang dari penduduk menengah keatas karena kebanyakan dari mereka menanam teh, cengkeh, kopi dll. Tumbuhan itu memang produk mahal karena yang bisa membeli hanyalah kaum atas dan para bangsawan tapi bagi para kaum bawah itu semua tak berguna karena tidak bisa mengisi perut mereka. Oleh karena itu tidak ada protes dari mereka walaupun memang benar mereka menjadi takut karena caraku. Kaum bawah takut kaum menengah keatas membenciku benar-benar wilayah yang ideal. lahan ku juga ikut ditanami tumbuhan tapi bukan kentang melainkan bumbu-bumbu seperti bawang ,cabe dll.

Orang-orang yang tidak bisa kerja atau pengangguran aku memperkerjakan mereka di lahan ku. Dan menggaji mereka dengan makanan

3 bulan berlalu begitu cepat .kebanyakan time skip nih yang buat.

Selama itu banyak sekali para penduduk yang menengah ke atas pergi dari wilayah ku. Sebelum nya mereka protes ke charles dan meminta agar aku digantikan tapi sepertinya charles tidak begitu peduli kepada mereka sampai akhirnya mereka pergi dari sini. Akhirnya banyak sekali lahan kosong dan tanpa ragu aku menghancurkan tempat-tempat mereka dan menjadikan lahan tanam. Sistem pemerintahan disini sudah hancur sejak aku datang kemari untuk keamanan aku bergantung pada organisasi ryan dan organisasi dia juga sekaligus memberikan laporan-laporan perkembangan rencana ku sejak Hari pertama. Oleh karena itu aku mengambil 15 orang dan mengajarkan mereka tentang perhitungan . Mengejutkan mereka lebih pintar dari dugaanku dan sudah bisa menyelesaikan beberapa dokumen. Terima kasih karena ya kertas yang tadinya ratusan perhari sekarang hanya menjadi 10-20 memang benar mempunyai budak itu memudahkan pekerjaan mu.

Seminggu, 2 minggu sampai akhirnya waktu panen datang ratusan ton kentang masuk ke gudang ku dan akhirnya suplai makanan terselesaikan walaupun mereka hanya makan kentang tapi sepertinya mereka sudah cukup senang dengan apa yang mereka dapat walaupun Cuma kentang.

Tapi kesenangan mereka sangat singkat baru saja mereka menjual panen mereka dan membeli bahan-bahan seperti sayuran hijau dan beberapa daging para iblis lama datang dan mengambil suplai untuk perang well itu harusnya menjadi masalah ku karena suplai perang dari gudang persediaan hanya saja mereka tidak hanya mengambil suplai melainkan merekrut prajurit secara paksa. Aku sudah mengatakan agar mereka berhenti namun mereka menolak dan beralasan bahwa ini sudah kewajiban tiap wilayah agar mengirim kan prajurit ke medan perang . Mereka akan mengatakan bahwa dengan menjadi prajurit saat mereka mati mereka mati dengan harga diri dan kehormatan. Ok bahkan anak goblok juga akan menolak ajakan mereka tapi walaupun begitu mereka tidak bisa menolak karena saat mereka menolak mereka akan di hajar habis-habisan hingga mereka mau. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena pemerintah ini datang langsung dari charles terima kasih karenanya aku kehilangan 20% dan impresi ku terhadap penduduk makin buruk setelah tahu ini datang dari ayahku dan aku tidak berbuat apa-apa. Hey ini bukan salahku jika aku menolaknya lebih banyak dari kalian yang akan menjadi prajurit.

Oleh karena itu aku bertaruh pada ini.

"akhirnya berhasil "

 **[2 minggu walaupun tidak terlalu Bagus yang penting kau selesai membuatnya]**

Apa yang kubuat adalah mie dari kentang. Mie ini adalah chip taruhan ku selamat dari situasi ini

"ok saat nya di keringkan "

Hari demi hari tugas ku dan yang lain hanya membuat mie setelah memberitahu cara membuat mie kami semua melakukan kegiatan membosankan ini selama 2 minggu sampai akhirnya chip taruhan ku sempurna. Jika ini selesai dengan baik harusnya aku bisa keluar dari situasi sialan ini.

Selama beberapa hari ini aku menunggu kedatangan seseorang dia adalah kunci dimana apakah rencana ku gagal atau tidak. Sampai akhirnya pelayan ku datang dan mengatakan ada seseorang yang ingin menemuiku.

"ada yang mau ku tanyakan tentang suratmu ini tuan alexander"

"tentu saja. Aku sudah menantikan kedatangan mu tuan sirzech gremory"

Baiklah apakah aku akan jatuh ke neraka paling dalam atau tetap berada di neraka yang sekarang .


	5. Chapter 5

**Betrayal.**

Sirzech gremory salah satu dari pemimpin dari fraksi iblis baru tidak hanya tampan dan rupawan dia juga hebat pertarungan entah dalam fisik maupun mental. Sial baru melihatnya sekali saja aku sudah membenci nya.

"Silahkan duduk tuan gremory "

Ah... Aku tidak biasa dengan formalitas seperti ini.

"Jadi... Tuan flauros bisa jelaskan apa dari maksud surat ini"

"Tidak ada yang harus di jelaskan lagi bukan tuan gremory. Seperti yang kutulis di surat itu. Aku akan memberikan suplai makanan kepada fraksi anda"

"anda sadar dengan ini anda sudah mengkhianati fraksi iblis lama bukan"

"tuan gremory jawaban seperti itu sudah jelas bukan"

Dia tertawa kecil lalu mengatakan "jadi berapa banyak suplai yang bisa anda berikan pada kami? "

"300.000 suplai makanan akan saya berikan pada anda dan semua itu akan siap esok hari" aku mengakatakan sambil tersenyum

Sirzech terdiam sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

Sigh... Sepertinya dia mulai tertarik dengan tawaranku. Dilihat dari sudut manapun beraliansi dengan fraski iblis baru paling menguntungkan bagi wilayah ku. Mereka paling banyak mendapat suara rakyat dan tidak hanya itu para pedagang juga lebih banyak yang beraliansi dengan fraksi iblis baru. Namun walaupun begitu wilayah yang dikuasai mereka masih kalah dengan fraksi iblis lama karena para bangsawan lebih memilih meneruskan berperang melawan malaikat dan fallen. Entah itu dendam atau kehormatan aku juga tidak tahu . Oleh karena itu walaupun mereka lebih didukung rakyat dan pedagang pada akhirnya mereka tetap kalah dalam pertarungan itu yang terjadi pada pertarungan kemarin selain kekurangan prajurit mereka lebih kekurangan suplai makanan.

"Apa permintaan mu? "

Bagus aku mendapatkan nya.

"Ini permintaan ku pada fraksi anda "

Aku ingin anda mengirim pemimpin dengan 2000 orang untuk melindungi wilayah ku dari serangan fraksi oposisi.

Tidak ada pemaksaan perekrutan prajurit dari wilayah yang ku kuasai.

"Hanya itu permintaan dari saya. Sebagai gantinya saya akan mengirim 300-500 ribu suplai per 2 bulan ke pada fraksi anda "

"jika boleh tahu suplai seperti apa yang akan anda berikan pada kami? "

Aku terdiam sebentar lalu memanggil salah satu pelayan untuk memberikan 1 porsi mie kepada sirzech.

"Ini adalah suplai yang akan ku berikan"

"ini.. Adalah.? " Sirzech melihat makanan di depan dengan kebingungan.

"Ini adalah mie. Silahkan di coba"

Tak lama sirzech mulai mencoba mie buatan ku . Jujur saja aku berpikir dia hanya akan mencoba satu sendok mie dan kuah nya bukan menghabiskan semua nya.

"Ini cukup enak. Berapa banyak makanan seperti ini yang bisa kau kirim " .

Woah mana kata "anda" nya. Apa jangan-jangan posisi ku menurun tanpa kusadari.

"300.000 dan semua itu akan siap dalam waktu satu hari"

"300.000! Jadi ini suplai yang kau maksud"

"uhm... Benar. Makanan ini bisa bertahan selama 5 bulan lebih . Untuk memakan nya kau hanya harus menambahkan air panas lalu memasukan bumbu yang sudah di sediakan ke dalam nya. Bagaimana apa kau setuju dengan tawaran ku"

Sirzech termenung seperti ada hal yang mengganggu pikiran nya.

Ayolah sialan kau hanya harus bilang "ya" tak usah mendramatisir seperti ini.

"Alexander-san ada satu jawaban dari anda yang ingin kudengar"

Ayolah setan apalagi yang ingin kau tanyakan.

"Dari permintaan mu yang kau berikan bukanlah permintaan yang besar bukankah lebih baik kau meminta ini kepada fraksi iblis lama dibandingkan kami"

"aku tak bisa memberikan jawaban nya pada anda tapi jika anda ingin tahu aku hanya melakukan tanggung jawab ku itu saja"

"tanggung jawab... Huh... Sebagai apa ?"

"pemimpin " aku membalasnya dengan ekspresi datar.

"ahaahahaAHAHAHHA"

Oy kau kenapa butuh ambulan untuk kerumah sakit jiwa.

"Ahahah... Begitu tanggung jawab ya. Menarik... Jawaban mu menarik. Baiklah alexander flauros walaupun keluarga mu adalah musuh abadi gremory aku memberikan pengecualian padamu. Perlihatkan padaku sejauh apa tanggung jawab itu membawamu di perang tak berguna ini. "

Kenapa kau tertawa. Dan berhenti menatap ku seperti itu. Baiklah kau ingin bertarung bukan walaupun aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi antara keluarga kita aku pasti akan mengalahkan mu. Benarkan Archer.

 **[Huh... Mustahil]**

Oy kau harus nya memberikan ku semangat pada saat seperti ini.

 **[Sesuatu yang mustahil akan tetap mustahil apalagi dengan orang sepertimu]**

Ouch...

"Sudah terlalu lama aku disini aku harus kembali dan menyiapkan berkas"

"jadi maksudmu "

"ya aku menerima permintaan mu. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa. "

"akan kuantarkan anda ke pintu keluar"

"tidak perlu aku hanya harus seperti ini"

*poof*

Dia berteleportasi ke markas nya tepat didepan mataku. DI DEPAN KE DUA MATAKU.

 **[Wow... Lihat dia menggunakan sihir teleportasi didepan keturunan clan yang mengklaim bahwa mereka paling hebat di sihir teleportasi. Jika aku tidak salah baca jarak dari markas dia ke wilayah ini sejauh 1000km. Sementara makhluk ini hanya bisa berteleportasi sejauh 20 meter saja. Ahahaha. STRAIGHT. TO. YOUR. FUCKING. FACE! "**

Aku punya mata dan aku juga melihatnya terlebih apa-apaan itu jangan sok-sokan pakai bahasa inggris kau ingin menghancurkan harga diriku hah...

 **[Sejak kapan kau punya harga diri?]**

SI BANGSAT INI!...

…

Seperti yang dijanjikan sirzech pasukan nya datang ke tempat ku dan tentu saja kepanikan massal terjadi bahkan ryan datang ke tempat ku dan meminta ku pergi bersamanya ke wilayah lain. Lucu kalau di ingat lagi betapa kacau nya wilayah ini saat mereka datang para warga berlari ke sana kemari. Ada beberapa yang berlutut di tengah jalan sambil menatap langit dengan mata kosong tanpa kehidupan. Dan disini aku meminum secangkir teh pahit sialan ini karena gula persediaan ku sudah habis. Jujur saja saat mereka tahu bahwa pasukan itu datang bukan untuk menyerang melainkan melindungi ingin sekali aku ke bawah dan mengatakan tertipu kalian bangsat.

Setelah suplai makanan keberikan perjanjian selesai. Dan tugas mereka melindungi daerah ini pun dimulai.

…

Aku yakin baru saja tertidur di kasurku tapi kenapa tiba-tiba aku berada di gurun ini dengan ribuan pedang menancap di tanah

"bukan ribuan melainkan jutaan bahkan miliaran mungkin lebih. aku berhenti menghitung setelah 2 juta. "

"suara ini... Archer"

"yo bocah selamat datang di tempat ku. Unlimited blade works"

Laki-laki yang berdiri tidak jauh dariku adalah orang yang selalu mengganggu ku selama ini Archer. Dengan rambut putih dan kulit berwarna coklat. Dan pakaian berwarna merah lengkap dengan sesuatu yang mirip seperti jubah dengan jeans hitam mungkin. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti pakaian.

"Jadi kenapa aku berada disini? "

"singkat nya aku memutuskan sudah waktunya kau berlatih dan memaksimalkan kemampuan mu"

"kemapuan maksimal? "

"seperti yang kau tahu alex-"

"maaf tapi bisa kau panggil aku sebagai hikigaya hachiman bukan alexander"

"hikigaya? "

"well... Namaku bukanlah alexander flauros melainkan hikigya hachiman. Singkat cerita aku mati dan tiba-tiba berada di tubuh ini"

" jadi nama mu hikigaya baiklah. Jadi hikigaya kau sudah menguasai kemampuan yang kau sebut teleportasi "

"kau tidak bisa mengatakan orang yang hanya bisa teleportasi sejauh 20 meter disebut mengusai"

"lupakan soal itu. Hal penting yang harus kau ketahui adalah kemampuan mu bukanlah teleportasi "

"huh... Apa maksudmu "

"kemampuan mu sebenarnya adalah pemindahan ruang "

"memang apa bedanya "

"teleportasi adalah kemampuan sihir untuk tiba di suatu tempat secara instan "

" bukankah itu kemampuan ku berpindah tempat "

"jangan menyelak perkataan ku dulu ruang atau spatial displacement adalah kemampuan untuk membuat 2 gerbang yaitu gerbang untuk masuk dan keluar seperti kau tahu pintu kemana saja doratemon. Perbedaan antara teleportasi dan pemidahan ruang adalah kau tidak bisa memindahkan benda yang bergerak ke suatu tempat spesifik dengan teleportasi namun kau bisa memindahkan nya menggunakan kemampuan pemindahan ruang karena gerbang yang dibuat. Untuk penjelasan lebih lanjutnya aku tidak terlalu mengerti karena aku sendiri bukanlah magus murni"

"kalau begitu kenapa tiap kali aku mengeluarkan aku selalu otomatis berteleportasi? "

"menurut analisa ku setiap kau menggunakan sihir mu tanpa kau sadari atau secara otomatis gerbang masuknya muncul di dalam tubuhmu sehingga kau dipaksa untuk pergi ke gerbang yang satu lagi sehingga kau terlihat seperti berteleportasi. Oleh karena itu aku akan mengajarimu untuk mengontrol munculnya gerbang masuk secara manual "

"kau bisa melakukan nya? "

"entahlah tapi kita akan menggunakan segala cara agar kau bisa menguasai nya mulai sekarang dan hari yang akan datang"

"hmm... Archer-san apa maksud dari kata mulai sekarang dan hari yang akan datang. "

"hmm... Bukankah sudah jelas setiap hari mulai sekarang dan seterusnya kau akan berlatih denganku saat kau tertidur. Bukankah itu Bagus kau bisa menggunakan dengan bijak waktu yang terbuang untuk tidur. "

"Bagus apanya sialan. Aku sudah lelah secara fisikal dengan mengerjakan tugasku seharian dan kau memaksa ku untuk terus beraktifitas bahkan saat waktunya tidur. Waktu dimana aku mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikiran ku ini huh! . Kau ingin aku gila bangsat! "

"hmm... Tenang saja saat kau bangun fisik dan pikiran mu akan segar seperti saat kau tidur. Hebat bukan "

"hebat matamu. Sesuatu yang melelahkan akan tetap melelahkan. Kembalikan aku sekarang juga! "

"hmm... Maaf saja tapi yang kau akan tetap disini selama yang kuinginkan tapi akan kuberi kau kemudahan jika kau bisa mengalahkan ku sekali saja maka kau tidak perlu lagi bertemu denganku. "

"kau benar-benar... Sunguh..."

"kalau begitu hikigaya hachiman... Nikmati liburanmu. Ahahahahah... "

Aku benar-benar ingin membunuh nya sekarang juga.

…

3 bulan berlalu begitu cepat dan peperangan masih terjadi seperti biasa tapi berbeda dengan wilayah lain. Wilayah tenang seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa diluar. Terima kasih karena supali makanan dari ku wilayah ku kini di dilindungi oleh banyak sekali pasukan dari fraksi iblis baru karena 50% suplai makanan dari perang berasal dari wilayah ku jadi jika wilayah ku hancur atau diambil oleh fraksi oposisi maka kerugian mereka sangat besar. Sungguh mie benar-benar menakjubkan. Terimakasih karena makanan itu harta ku semakin bertambah karena banyak pedagang yang pindah kesini untuk membeli makanan dari tempatku. Oleh karena itu aku membuat tiga jenis mie

Mie untuk para prajurit

Mie untuk para rakyat biasa

Dan mie untuk para bangsawan.

Untuk para bangsawan sebenarnya itu hanyalah ramen biasa hanya saja bentuknya agak kubuat sedikit istimewa.

Dan dari medan pertempuran aku mendapatkan kabar bahwa ayah dan kedua kakakku gugur di peperangan. Sirzech sendiri yang mengatakan nya padaku karena dia lah yang membunuh kedua kakakku. Dia terlihat terganggu saat memberikan berita nya padaku mengingat dia yang membunuh kakak-kakak ku dan tanpa dia sadari dia telah membuat ku sebagai keturunan terakhir flauros. Tapi aku mengatakan padanya bahwa itu hal yang biasa terjadi saat perang dan hubungan ku dengan mereka tidaklah Bagus. Maksud ku bapak seperti apa yang memberikan wilayah mati pada anak tercinta nya dengan dana yang sangat sedikit. Bisa seperti sekarang saja sudah keajaiban bagiku. Tidak hanya itu dia juga mengatakan bahwa wilayah utama flauros jatuh ke tangannya dan dia berencana memberikan wilayah itu padaku. Walaupun agak sedikit lama karena banyak yang tidak setuju dengan keputusan nya. Aku bisa mengerti. siapa yang tidak kesal wilayah yang susah-susah mereka dapatkan diambil oleh orang yang hanya duduk di belakang dengan mudah tanpa turun sekalipun ke medan perang. Oleh karena aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku tak perlu wilayah nya tapi aku meminta kembali ke kediaman ku sebelum nya karena ada beberapa hal yang ingin ku ambil. Oleh karena sekarang disinilah kembali ke wilayah charles yang sudah direbut dengan rute sebelumya tapi kali ini perjalanan ku hanya membutuhkan 3 hari terima kasih pada kereta yang diberikan sirzech padaku.

"Hah... Sampai juga. Menggunakan kereta ini lebih cepat dari pada kereta yang kemarin kupakai"

 **[Hikigaya... Tetap waspada kita tidak tahu kapan musuh akan menyerang]**

"bisakah kau tidak menghancur perasaan bahagia ku ini Archer "

Tapi Archer ada benar nya walaupun tempat ini sudah dikuasai bukan artinya tidak ada bahaya disini . Aku takut ada pasukan charles yang selamat dan menyerangku karena telah berkhianat.

Seperti nya kewaspadaan ku sia-sia karena didepan ku banyak sekali prajurit dari fraksi iblis baru yang menjaga jalan menuju kediaman flauros jadi tidak mungkin ada serangan dengan keamanan seperti ini.

"Hah... Akhirnya sampai juga dirumah"

Tapi tentu saja tidak ada yang datang menyambutku karena tempat ini sudah seperti rumah kosong tidak ada satupun orang disini kecuali diriku.

Baiklah ayo cepat selesaikan urusan ku datang kemari. Alasan ku kembali bukan uang ,berkas, dll melainkan rasa penasaran ku pada suatu ruangan di rumah ini terkecuali diriku charles dan kakak-kakak ku sudah masuk ke dalam ruangan ini setiap kali alex meminta kenapa dia tidak bisa masuk charles hanya mengatakan "kau tidak pantas".oleh karena itu aku penasaran apa yang ada didalamnya.

Dan saat ku masuk aku mengerti kenapa alex tidak boleh masuk tempat ini adalah sesuatu yang bisa kau sebut ruang harta hanya saja ruangan ini terisi oleh banyak sekali kertas sihir dari sihir mudah seperti fireball yang tentu saja tidak bisa kupelajari dan sampai sihir kuat seperti thunder blazing storm yang tentu saja mustahil kupelajari. Namun tidak hanya itu ada 2 benda yang menarik perhatian ku pertama adalah darah yang tertutup dalam wadah kecil yang bertulis kan Albino dan Welsh dragon . Ini semacam darah naga huh...

Benda kedua adalah seed of world sayang sekali tidak ada penjelasan mengenai benda ini.

"kau tahu sesuatu tentang ini Archer? "

 **[Tidak aku pertama kali melihat benda seperti ini"**

"ya sudah aku bawa saja semuanya ke tempat ku "

 **[lalu bagaimana dengan tempat ini]**

"Mau dihancurkan atau tidak aku tidak peduli"

 **[begitu ya...]**

" seperti itulah aku juga tidak punya kenangan menarik disini. Dan juga Urusan ku sudah selesai saat nya kembali pulang. "

Saat aku kembali ke wilayah ku . Aku membawa ratusan kertas sihir dan 2 benda yang tadi .saat kembali aku berencana membuat sekolah dan memasukan kertas sihir itu ke dalam nya semoga dengan ini beberapa iblis dari tempatku bisa jadi pejuang dan melindungi wilayah ku. Hah... Warisan keluarga harusnya disimpan dam digunakan secara pribadi? Tidak ada gunanya menyimpan sesuatu yang tidak berguna bagiku.

Aku baru saja ingin santai tapi tiba-tiba ingat seberapa banyak kertas yang menungguku saat kembali .mood ku kembali hancur .

Aku benar-benar benci kehidupan ini

…


	6. Chapter 6

**Attraction**

Dengan ini aku yakin 100% bahwa dunia sialan ini memang ingin memainkan kehidupan ku

[ **Dari kiri jam 9 ]**

Sebuah sihir api dengan cepat mengarah kepadaku lalu tanpa pikir panjang aku membuka sihir gate ku dan membuat nya hilang ke tempat lain.

Kenapa... Kenapa... Kenapa! Berakhir seperti ini. Ini hanya pesta kemenangan dia bilang. Akan menyenangkan dia bilang. Sirzech dasar bangsat apa nya yang menyenangkan dari di Serang habis-habisan oleh jenderal musuh.

 **[Fokus arah 12]**

Tanpa pikir panjang aku membuka gate ke arah yang dia katakan namun sebuah lubang yg di tiba-tiba terbentuk tepat di sebelah kaki kiriku .

 **[Oh maaf maksud ku jam 10]**

AH! BANGSAT! .

Archer sialan kau harusnya membantuku bukan mencoba membunuhku.

Tolong siapapun kembali kan aku ke dunia sebelumnya. Aku rindu komachi, Kamakura bahkan ayah ku yang mengidap daughter-con

"sungguh aneh sekali aku tidak percaya orang yang behasil membuat wilayah yang hampir mati menjadi salah satu wilayah dengan baik pangan paling banyak akan selemah ini" seorang wanita tiba-tiba saja mengatakan itu kepadaku dengan expresi yang datar. Wanita ini juga alasan kenapa aku dari tadi lari kesana-kesini dan wanita ini adalah salah satu dari jenderal musuh grayfia lucifuge.

Kenapa... Kenapa kau mengejar ku banyak musuh yang kepalanya lebih berharga dariku. Seperti serafall, ajuka ataupun sirzech kenapa harus aku.

'Archer situasi '

 **[100% dead end]**

Oy kenapa kau begitu pesimis kita masih punya senjata andalan bukan. Kanshou dan byakuya dan juga aku berhasil membuat busur bukan begitu juga dengan amunisinya. Pasti ada cara lain bukan

 **[Sebenarnya ada hanya saja kau harus benar-benar mengikuti instruksi ku mengerti?]**

'Ok'

Aku tak mau bercanda dengan nya sekarang salah langkah sedikit saja kepalaku akan tergeletak di tanah malam ini.

 **[Ok dalam hitungan ketiga lompat keatas dan Serang dia dengan serbuan panah ke arah tanah di sekeliling nya. Siap satu...dua...ti-]**

"Hmm... Kapten kau masih belum selesai? "

Tiba-tiba 3 orang muncul dan berdiri di belakang grayfia . Ah sial satu saja sudah menyusahkan sekarang ditambah 3 orang lagi.

'Archer situasi'

 **[Hikigaya berharap saja kau akan di reinkarnasi kembali]**

Ahahha... Benar juga. Aku berharap kehidupan ku selanjutnya akan lebih santai daripada hidup ku yang sekarang.

*sigh... * Fck

 **[Benar sekali fck]**

3 bulan sebelumnya.

"Jonathan dan juga luis kalian pergi ke pasar dan atur harga disana dengan apa yang kuperintah barusan"

"dimengerti tuan flauros"

"Sarah pergi ke pusat kota lalu beritahu bahwa aku sedang merekrut beberapa prajurit sebagai penjaga kota. Pusatkan perekrutan ke middle class devil "

"baik flauros sama "

"ngomong-ngomong berapa jumlah middle class dk kota ini sekarang "

"semenjak buku sihir yang anda berikan ke perpustakaan di kota ini sudah ada 5000 orang yang naik tingkat middle class "

"begitu... Seleksi 40 orang dengan kemampuan paling tinggi lalu panggil mereka kehadapan ku"

"dimengerti... Maaf jika kurang sopan tuan flauros tapi apa yang anda rencana kan dengan 40 orang tersebut? "

"kau ingat gedung yang beberapa bulan lalu kalian bangun "

"saia mengingat nya "

"aku berencana membangun sekolah disini "

"membangun sekolah? Tapi tuan flauros anak-anak bangsawan yang lain sudah sejak lama masuk sekolah lain bukankah sekarang adalah waktu yang buruk untuk membangun sekolah disini. "

Memang benar sekarang adalah waktu yang buruk untuk membangun sekolah karena kebanyakan anak-anak bangsawan sudah masuk sekolah sejak lama tapi alasan ku membuat sekolah bukanlah untuk para bangsawan melainkan para rakyat biasa.

Sudah 4 tahun sejak aku disini kebanyakan para rakyat biasa di wilayah lain di jadikan prajurit tapi tidak sedikit yang terjebak kemiskinan dan menjadi budak. Berbeda dengan wilayah ku hanya 10% dari rakyat ku yang memutuskan menjadi prajurit dan ikut berperang sisanya kebanyakan menjadi peran dan menanam buah-buahan dan sayur-sayuran. Tapi ada masalah serius kebanyakan dari mereka tidak bisa membaca/menulis dan lebih banyak tidak bisa berhitung. Dari 100 orang hanya ada 40 orang yang bisa menulis dan membaca sedangkan hanya ada 20 orang yang bisa berhitung

Lanjutkan seperti ini aku yakin tempat ini hancur. Terlebih aku butuh lebih banyak orang yang berguna agar pekerjaan ku lebih mudah.

"aku tidak membuat sekolah untuk para bangsawan melainkan para rakyat biasa "

"rakyat biasa... Tapi kenapa anda membuat hal seperti itu untuk mereka ?"

Hey kenapa kau bingung seperti itu harus nya kau berterimakasih padaku karena sudah membuat sekolah bagi para rakyat biasa yang hampir tidak bisa mendapat pendidikan. Sungguh aku memang orang paling baik di dunia ini.

"Lakukan saja apa yang kuperintahkan "

"baiklah tuan flauros " aku bisa lihat dia masih penasaran dengan jawaban ku . Tapi aku terlalu malas memberitahu alasan ku. Lebih baik dia yang menilainya sendiri. Ngomong-ngomong nama pelayan tadi siapa. Marquez?, sanchez?, dolia?. Hmm... oh iya namanya Sarah.

 **[Martha nama dia martha. Aku bisa mengerti Sarah dan Dolia tapi marquez, sanchez . Otak mu benar-benar sudah rusak sepertinya.]**

Kau tidak bisa mengerti lelucon kah

 **[Lelucon mu hancur sama seperti sifatmu ]**

Diam lah Archer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXCX XXXZXXZZXXXZZXXZZZZZZZ

2 bulan kemudian.

"Sudah cukup lama ya alexander-san"

"benar, memang sudah cukup lama sirzech-san"

Dasar sialan apa yang kau lakukan disini setan sialan kembali ke barisan depan dan cepat selesaikan perang sialan ini. Dan juga hentikan senyuman sialan mu itu.

" terakhir kali aku kesini beberapa yang lalu bukan " dia bilang sambil tersenyum

"Ya... 5 bulan yang lalu kau tiba-tiba datang dan meminta suplai dadakan kepadaku. Ahahaha... " aku juga membalasnya dengan senyuman perbedaan nya senyuman dia penuh cahaya. Sementara senyuman ku begitu kosong seperti orang mati. Sial dia ini iblis kan kenapa aku merasa senyuman nya mengandung holy atribut.

"jadi kau punya alasan datang kemari bukan? "

"benar. Satu minggu dari sekarang akan ada pesta di wilayah sitri dan kau di undang sebagai tamu disana"

"terima kasih untuk undangan nya tapi mohon maaf tolong sampaikan bahwa aku masih ada banyak urusan disini jadi dengan berat hati aku harus menolak untuk kesana "

"tapi dari laporan yang kudapat kau tidak ada kegiatan penting sampai 1 bulan kedepan "

"kau bagaimana... Kau salah aku masih harus mengurus sekolah "

"bukannya kau sudah lepas tangan mengenai sekolah ke salah satu bawahan mu"

"Ada masalah di perekrutan yang kemarin ku perintahkan jadi aku harus mengurus nya sekarang "

"perekrutan mu sudah berakhir 1 bulan yang lalu"

 **[Skakmat]**

Diamlah Archer

Aku berusaha mencari alasan lain namun setiap kali aku membuat alasan dia pasti sudah menyiapkan balasannya.

"hey sirzech-san haruskah aku ikut kesana maksudku ada tanpa adanya diriku tak akan berpengaruh besar bukan "

"well... Perkataan mu memang benar jika saja kau tidak dapat hadiah di acara besok"

"hadiah... apa maksudmu "

"ini sebenarnya rahasia tapi para pemimpin lain setuju untuk memberikan hadiah terhadap loyalitas mu"

"kalian sadar bahwa aku hanya memberikan kalian suplai makanan bukan? "

"hanya apa maksudmu. Kau sadar dari 100% makanan yang datang tiap bulan 50% datang dari wilayah mu "

"aku melakukan nya karena terikat perjanjian "

"oh iya. bagaimana dengan para bawahanmu yang tersebar di setiap wilayah iblis baru dan menjual kan dagangan nya dengan potongan harga 70% "

"kau bagaimana kau tahu hal itu. "

Menakutkan orang ini benar-benar menakutkan. Stalker satu ini membuat ku takut dan jiji 'sirzech-san maaf kan aku tapi aku masih suka dengan perempuan jadi tolong berhenti membuntutiku mulai sekarang '

"aku punya informasi ku sendiri terlebih apa salahnya bersantai di pesta tidak akan ada yang melukaimu kita hanya akan bersenang-senang disana"dia mengakhiri ucapannya dengan senyum

"baik... Baik... Aku akan datang ."

"Bagus kalau begitu... Ini sudah agak larut jadi aku akan pulang sekarang. Sampai jumpa di pesta alexander-san " Dia beranjak pergi dan sebagai tuan rumah yang baik aku mengatarnya sampai ke pintu depan. Sayang sekali padahal aku lebih suka jika dia langsung berteleport seperti yang dia lakukan dulu.

"oh iya ngomong-ngomong hadiah apa yang akan kuterima " aku menanyakan nya saat sudah di luar rumah.

"entah permen mungkin"

Tak lama setelah dia mengatakan itu dia langsung berteleportasi . Oy bangsat kenapa tak kau lakukan dari tadi.

Tak lama sirzech pergi seseorang tiba-tiba berlutut di hadapanku

"Bagaimana keadaannya crow"

Crow atau Danny adalah satu-satunya orang yang selamat dari clan black hunter. Clan mereka di hancur kan karena tidak mau berkerjasama dengan fraksi iblis lama. Alasan dia masih hidup karena dia dan keluarga nya sedang mengikuti tradisi dalam clan nya untuk memburu 3 one eye lion dan shadow wolf baru dia bisa menjadi salah satu petinggi di clannya tanpa dia sadari saat dia pulang kembali ke clan miliknya. Clan dia sudah hancur tanpa sisa . Disaat dia sedang berduka karena kehilangan orang tua dan semua kerabatnya Dia teringat akan keluarganya dan dengan cepat kembali kerumahnya. lega karena keluarga nya tidak kenapa-napa dia kembali lagi dan mengubur semua jasad kerabatnya. Pada akhirnya dia dan berkelana pergi dari tempat nya dan mencari tempat baru untuk hidup. Setelah melewati banyak sekali bahaya dia dan keluarga nya sampai ke wilayahku namun semua perbekalan dan uang mereka sudah habis di perjalanan dan entah ide bodoh apa yang ada di kepalanya dia berpikir bahwa mencuri ke kediaman ku adalah hal yang Bagus tapi tentu saja aku berhasil menangkap nya . Harusnya dengan ini dia akan kehilangan antara tangan atau nyawanya namun memberikan eksekusi mati terasa tidak mengenakan bagiku dan memotong tangannya juga terasa kejam. Akhirnya aku memikirkan untuk mengirimnya ke dalam penjara bawah tanah aku berencana mengurungnya selama 1-2 tahun tapi sekali lagi aku bepikir lagi bagaimana dengan nasib keluarga nya Pada akhirnya saat aku menginterogasi nya aku memutuskan untuk memperkerjakan nya . Dia mempunyai kemampuan yang unik dia bisa berubah menjadi berbagai hewan entah itu burung maupun kucing dan saat dia menggunakan kekuatannya energi sihir dalam tubuhnya berubah menjadi hewan yang dia tiru bahkan iblis se kuat sirzech tidak sadar akan kehadiran nya . Pada akhirnya aku memperkerjakan nya sebagai mata-mata dan keluarganya ku tampung dalam rumah ku.

"lapor tuan flauros wilyah James dan Kerry sudah berada di titik aman terima kasih atas makanan yang anda jual di wilayah mereka . Para warga sudah bisa memenuhi kebutuhan mereka sehari-hari "

"Bagus kalau begitu. Sekarang pergi dan beristirahat lah "

Bagus beberapa wilayah tanpa sadar sudah ada di bawah kendali ku. Perang bodoh ini akan kuakhiri tak peduli bagaimana pun caranya..

Seperti yang kuduga pesta ini sungguh sangat sia-sia banyak sekali makanan dengan berbagai macam sebenarnya tidak ada salahnya membuat pesta dengan makanan-makanan seperti inj hanya saja situasi kali ini sudah sangat bahaya. Banyak sekali wilayah yang tanaman nya gagal panen dan disaat situasi seperti ini mereka masih dengan santainya membuang-buang makanan . Jujur saja jika masalah ini tidak berkaitan denganku aku tidak akan peduli tapi sialnya aku berkaitan dengan suplai bagi para prajurit dan bisa kujamin kali ini pasti aku harus memberikan suplai lebih bulan ini.

"Terima kasih pada tuan dan nona yang sudah datang ke pesta ini. Silahkan nikmati makanan dan minuman terbaik yang sudah kami sediakan "

Seorang laki-laki dengan penampilan menarik Membukan acara pesta ini aku sendiri tak peduli dengan semua ini dan pergi menuju kursi kosong di pojokan. Aku tetap duduk dari awal sampai akhir acara dansa tentu saja tak ada satupun orang yang mengajak ku berdansa dan daritadi aku bahkan tidak bertemu dengan sirzech sampai di akhir acara.

Pada akhirnya aku sampai di akhir acara dimana semua orang yang berjasa dalam peperangan mendapatkan hadiah atas usaha mereka. Beberapa mendapatkan kenaikan pangkat, beberapa mendapatkan uang, dan juga ada yang mendapat sebuah pedang iblis. Aku sendiri di diberikan 3 phoenix tears sebagai hadiah atas usaha ku. Pesta selesai ,semua orang senang dan akhirnya aku kembali ke tempat istirahat ku dan tidur ya itu yang seharusnya terjadi kenyataan nya fraksi iblis lama tiba-tiba datang menyerang dan salah satu jenderal terkuat mereka berusaha membunuh ku. Aku suka keberuntungan ku.

 **[Kau tahu aku rasa kita berdua agak mirip]**

Mirip dalam?

 **[Kesialan]**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Situasi sekarang .

"grayfia-sama area di sekitar aman kita bisa pergi kapan saja setelah membunuh flauros"

"hmm... Baiklah akan kuselesaikan misi ku sekarang. Kau adalah iblis yang unik flauros cara mu membuat tempat yang hancur menjadi salah satu wilayah paling kaya di dunia ini benar-benar hebat namun sungguh disayangkan kau ada sisi bersebrangan denganku . Terimalah kematian mu di tanganku. Selamat tinggal [Blizzard storm] "

Tak lama Setelah dia mengeluarkan sihir nya area disekitar ku menjadi sangat dingin bahkan batu yang ada si sekitarku berubah menjadi es. Namun saat sihir itu akan di lesatkan kearah ku tiba-tiba saja salah satu bawahannya menyerang dia dari belakang.

"Kau apa yang... "

"kami sudah menunggu waktu seperti ini akan datang grayfia-chan"

Wanita yang tadi memberikan laporan nya kepada grayfia tiba-tiba menusuk nya dari belakang .

"bukankah ini situasi yang Bagus flauros . Bagaimana jika kita membuat kesepakatan kau pergi dari sini dan kami tidak akan mengejar mu sebagai gantinya pergi dan lupakan kau pernah melihat kejadian ini "

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi tapi sepertinya reinkarnasi ku harus menunggu lebih lama setelah dia berbicara denganku dengan cepat aku pergi meninggalkan mereka.

 **[keberuntungan mu lumayan besar hikigaya]**

Jika aku beruntung aku tidak akan terjebak situasi seperti ini.

Grayfia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa bawahan kepercayaan nya akan menusuk dia dari belakang. Mereka bertiga telah melewati banyak sekali pertempuran dengannya dan entah sudah berapa kali dia menolong mereka dari kematian namin pada akhirnya kebaikan yang dia berikan dibalas dengan pengkhianatan.

"Sarah, marcus, danny kenapa... "

"kau pikir kami sudi ada di bawah perintah mu yang hanya iblis kelas rendah. "

"kau hanya beruntung kau bisa lompat kelas menjadi high class devil secara kebetulan dan kau pikir kau lebih baik dari kami semua "

"kalian... Apa kalian lupa siapa yang menyelamatkan kalian dari situasi-situasi berbahaya"

"tentu saja kami tahu. Tapi bukankah itu sudah tugas kalian para pemain iblis rendahan untuk melindungi kami para iblis bangsawan "

"kalian pikir tindakan kalian akan tidak diketahui oleh pimpinan . Dan juga walaupun aku terluka parah kalian pikir kalian bisa menang melawanku... Bagaimana bisa... Kalian apa yang kalian lakukan padaku! "

"kekekekekek... AHAHAHAAH ... Benar-benar kau harus liat wajahmu grayfia kau pikir kami menyerang tanpa persiapan matang. Pisau yang menusukmu tadi sudah kami lumuri racun. Dengan gabungan racun dari hydra dan bahan-bahan mengerikan lain kami berhasil membuat ramuan yang dapat membuat seseorang kehilangan kemampuan sihirnya. Racun iti hanya bisa di netral kan dengan phoenix tears namun sungguh sangat disayangkan kau tidak memiliki nya bukan. Dengan ini sekarang kau hanyalah wanita biasa AAHAHAHAHAH"

"kau tahu aku dan Danny selalu berpikir bagaimana ekspresi mu saat kami dengan paksa menidurimu dan mempermalukan mu terus-menerus "

"..."

"kenapa kau ketakutan dengan apa yang terjadi padamu..hehehh"

"seharus aku yang mengatakan itu padamu Sarah"

"apa maksud mu... Agh. "

" poison arrow ini adalah item yang kusiapkan sejak lama dan kurencanakan akan kugunakan untuk membunuh sirzech, serafall atau yang lainnya. Panah yang dilumuri oleh racun hydra dan dicampur dengan lendir dari hewan komodo yang mempunyai banyak sekali bakteri berbahaya di lendirnya. Tak pernah ku pikir kan akan kugunakan melawanmu"

Dengan cepat situasi berubah grayfia yang awalnya berada di posisi tidak menguntungkan sekarang berada diatas angin. Marcus dan danny mulai ketakutan dan Sarah mulai mengeluarkan busa dari mulutnya dan tak lama nafas terakhir keluar dari mulutnya. Grayfia mengeluarkan benda kecil dari sakunya sebuah batu kecil berwarna hitam berada di tangannya dan sesaat dia menghancurkan benda itu asap hitam keluar. Danny dan marcus dengan cepat mundur kebelakang dari menutup hidung mereka takut bahwa asap itu beracun dan grayfia berencana membawa mereka mati bersamanya. Namun setelah asap itu hilang grayfia juga ikut menghilang. Asap tadi hanyalah asap biasa namun terimakasih karena ketakutan mereka grayfia berhasil kabur. Sadar mereka sudah dibohongi mereka murka dan dengan cepat mengejar grayfia yang sedang melarikan diri.

Kematian Sarah membuat mereka sadar bahwa yang mereka hadapi bukanlah iblis sembarangan. Walaupun dia sudah tidak bisa menggunakan sihir tapi Tidak di ragukan kalau dia salah satu dari pimpinan terkuat. Jika dia berhasil lolos dan melaporkan perbuatan mereka sudah dipastikan mereka tidak akan mati dengan cepat. Mereka pasti akan di siksa habis-habisan sampai mereka meminta untuk mati.

"ini salah mu marcus jika saja kau bisa mengontrol harga dirimu yang tidak seberapa itu kita takkan terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini "

"apa kau bilang. Bukankah kau yang setuju dan mensupport ideku habis-habisan juga kau yang bersikeras ingin meniduri nya dan tidak langsung membunuh nya. Seharusnya kau salahkan nafsu bodoh mu itu. Jika saja kau tidak memaksa kami untuk menuruti keinginan bodoh mu pasti wanita sialan itu sudah mati sekarang. "

"ugh... "

"sudah lah lebih baik kita cepat cari dia . Ingat dia tidak bisa menggunakan sihirnya. Pasti dia tidak jauh dari tempat kita. Kau cari ke Utara dan aku akan cari ke barat. "

"ugh... Baiklah "

Sementara itu dengan hikigaya*

"Well tadi itu menegangkan. Aku beruntung mereka punya konflik jika tidak aku pasti sudah mati disana"

 **[Selamat seperti nya kau tidak akan kembali reinkarnasi dalam waktu dekat]**

"seperti nya begitu. Tapi sepertinya aku belum sepenuhnya nya aman"

 **[Ooh... Kau menyadari mereka]**

" niat membunuh mu mereka terlalu jelas sepertinya mereka masih pemula"

"kalian yang dibelakang pohon keluarlah. Element kejutan kalian sudah gagal"

Tak lama 10 orang berpakaian Hitam keluar dan menampakkan tubuh mereka.

"Sayang sekali padahal aku ingin mengejutkan mu tuan flauros "

"kau mengenal ku? "

"oh... Tentu saja kau adalah target penting terimakasih karena mu pasukan kami terus-menerus terpukul mundur. "

"huh... Apa maksudmu. Aku yakin bahwa kontribusi ku tidak banyak dalam peperangan bodoh ini"

"tidak banyak katamu. Jika saja kau tidak mensupport mereka dalam perang kami pasti tidak kesusahan seperti ini. "

Apa ini yang ku berikan pada mereka hanyalah makanan bukan kenapa mengatakan aku ini salah satu target penting mereka

 **[Oy fokus... Pikirkan itu nanti sekarang habisi lawan didepan mu]**

Trace on

Kilauan cahaya biru tiba-tiba muncul di kedua tangan hikigaya dan membentuk 2 benda di tangannya.

Kanshou

Byakuya

Pedang berpasangan yang melambangkan yin dan yang ditempa oleh gan jiang dari wu Selama musim semi dan gugur di china . Mereka di tempa karena hanya harus di tempa, seperti mempertanyakan arti dari pembuatan pedang . Mereka dibuat tanpa keangkuhan dan kekurangan dari arti yang biasa nya ada di pedang pada umumnya. Mereka tidak menampung keinginan bertarung untuk mengalahkan yan ? g lain ataupun keinginan untuk menandingi senjata yang lain dan mereka tidak memiliki keinginan untuk terkenal atau kepercayaan untuk meraih sesuatu yang besar.

Namun untuk membuat pedang ini pengorbanan dibutuhkan untuk mencapai level para dewa pada akhirnya Mo Ye sang istri mengorbankan dirinya untuk membuat pedang ini. Gan Jiang dalam duka terus-menerus menempa dan berhasil membuat kanshou dan byakuya namun saat waktu diserahkan pada sang Raja Gan Jiang hanya memberi byakuya dan menyimpan kanshou, saat Raja tahu bahwa dia telah di tipu dia memerintahkan untuk membunuh gan jiang. Karenanya saat salah satu pedang di lempar secara otomatis dia akan kembai ke pasangannya.

"kau apa yang kau lakuk-ahk... "

Tiba-tiba saja pedang berwarna hitam menusuk dari belakang tubuh nya.

"1..."

"kalian semua bersiap"

Entah darimana suara itu berasal tapi terimakasih karenanya mereka mulai membangun formasi mereka.

Trace on

Sword barrel

FULL OPEN!

Puluhan pedang muncul di udara memberikan hawa mengerikan pada 9 orang yang tersisa

"pertahanan posisi dan keluarkan sihir pelindung kalian semua!

"borg"

"dark pillar "

Puluhan pedang bertabrakan dengan sihir . Pedang demi pedang terus-menerus bertemu dengan sihir mereka udara seperti terdistorsi akibat tabrakan dua sihir. Namun pada akhirnya sihir mereka bertahan dan pedang yang tadinya terus-menerus menerus mengancam mereka mulai berkurang dan akhirnya berhenti. Dan disaat serbuan pedang itu berhenti mereka menghilangkan pertahanan mereka dan menyiapkan serangan balik.

"Bagus sekarang Serang dia...! "

Semangat dia tidak bertahan lama karena di saat yang sama sebuah senjata menancap dalam tubuh nya diikuti oleh 5 benda yang sama.

"Bagaimana... "

"gate... open"

Kemampuan yang ku pelajari beberapa bulan yang lalu berhasil ku tingkatkan menjadi senjata mematikan . Kemampuan ku sekarang sudah melebihi ayah dan juga kakakku terimakasih karena Archer dan time chamber milikya. Gate atau gerbang adalah nama lain dari spatial displacement kemampuan yang dapat mengubah posisi benda terserah pada pengguna nya. Kemampuan ini cukup over power karena aku bisa menyerang musuh ku dari berbagai sudut di tambah kemampuan Archer aku bisa katakan . Aku bisa memenangkan berbagai pertarungan asalkan aku tidak kena serangan dadakan. Kalau begitu kenapa aku lari habis-habisan waktu diserang grayfia. Karena aku tidak menaikan rasa was-was dari pihak musuh. Terima kasih karena mereka aku tahu seberapa berbahaya nya aku bagi para iblis lama jika mereka tahu kemampuan ku yang sebenarnya dipastikan kalau mereka akan menargetkan ku dan wilayah ku belum lagi posisi ku di aliansi akan naik dan secara tidak adil aku akan di paksa berada di garis depan . Tidak hanya berbahya bagiku tapi juga bagi penduduk di wilayah ku . Tapi sebenarnya aku hanya takut bertarung dan ingin menghabiskan waktuku untuk bersantai-santai di atas kekayaan ku.

Sadar bahwa pemimpin nya sudah mati para prajurit yang tersisa mencoba lari namun dengan cepat sebuah pedang menusuk mereka tidak hanya itu selain merasakan sakit karena ditusuk pedang mereka juga tersiksa karena panas yang berasal dari pedang yang tertancap pada tubuh mereka.

"black keys senjata yang digunakan burial agency . senjata ini tidak terlalu berbahaya karena pada dasarnya senjata ini tidak cukup fleksibel untuk memotong seperti pedang atau katana . Senjata ini lebih sering digunakan untuk menusuk atau jadi senjata lempar. Jadi kalau begitu kenapa senjata seperti ini bisa membuat kalian tidak berdaya padahal kalian tidak ditusuk di bagian vital. Alasan kalian tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena senjata ini memiliki sifat anti iblis dan juga vampir . Simpel nya kalian bisa katakan ini adalah senjata suci. "

Hikigaya berjalan perlahan-lahan lalu berbicara tidak terlalu keras namun juga tidak terlalu pelan cukup untuk bisa didengar mereka . Kanshou dan byakuya muncul kembali di kedua tangan nya

"kau... Ini sebenarnya siap-"

Belum sempat dia menyelesaikan kata-kata nya kanshou sudah terlebih dahulu memotong leher nya.

Teriakan demi teriakan bergema menemani heningnya malam.

"...aku bukanlah siapa-siapa "

Terlihat seperti menahan kesakitan yang terlihat transparan hikigaya berbisik ditengah gelap nya malam.

 **[Sudah cukup jadi protagonis di drama-drama melodrama nya?]**

Archer sialan kau tidak bisakah kau lihat aku sedang menyembunyikan rasa pahitku ini

 **[Kenapa?.. Apa kau menyesal telah membunuh mereka]**

Tidak aku hanya berpikir mungkin ada jalan yang lebih baik daripada membunuh mereka

 **[Tidak ada cara lagi... Atau mungkin kau ingin membiarkan mereka hidup]**

Mungkin ... Mungkin saja jika aku mengancam mereka. Mereka tidak akan memberitahu kekuatan ku

 **[Kau ingin percaya pada kemungkinan seperti itu hikigaya sejak kapan kau menjadi naif seperti ini. Bagaimana jika terjadi sebaliknya . Bagaimana jika mereka tiba-tiba datang menyerang wilayah mu, bagaimana jika mereka menyerang dengan pasukan khusus dimana sirzech sendiri tidak bisa mempertahankan wilayah mu berapa banyak kira-kira nyawa yang akan hilang. Sekarang pikir lagi mana yang akan terjadi mereka berdiam diri dan tak akan membocorkan informasi atau mereka setelah kau ampuni akan memberikan informasi mengenai dirimu dan mendapat kan hadiah dari atasan nya ]**

…

Hah... Kau benar Archer tapi setidaknya jangan berbicara seperti itu kau bertingkah seperti aku benar-benar bodoh.

 **[Pada kenyataan nya kau memang bodoh]**

Hikigaya mengambil selembar kertas dalam sakunya kertas itu sendiri bertuliskan beberapa tulisan sihir kertas ini adalah kertas teleportasi kembali ke rumah hikigaya yang diberikan oleh sirzech jika saja terjadi sesuatu pada hikigaya. Namun sebelum dia mengaktifkan sihirnya tiba-tiba saja dia berlari ke arah ujung jurang dan dengan berani atau lebih tepatnya kurang sehat dia memeluk seorang wanita lalu melompat ke jurang bersama nya. Lalu dengan cepat dia mengaktifkan kertas yang tadi ingin dia gunakan dan akhirnya tiba di kamar tempat dia biasa tidur.

 **[kau bodoh aku katakan sekali lagi kau adalah laki-laki terbodoh selain orang yang kukenal dulu. Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai-sampai kau membawa dia]**

Aku rasa aku jatuh Cinta kepada nya...

Ah sial wajahku memerah ini benar-benar memalukan.

 **[Phhtttt ... Ahahahhah kau ... Bilang kau jatuh Cinta padanya... Ah sial ini benar-benar lelucon terlucu sejak aku bersamamu... Ahahahahahah]**

Oy... Jangan ketawa aku sendiri bingung kenapa aku sampai membawanya.

Sementara hikigaya sedang beradu mulut dengan Archer grayfia lucifuge mulai membuka matanya.

 **..**


End file.
